Codependency
by SoritaK
Summary: El mundo siempre ha pasado por varios desafíos, aquellos países que no pueden manejarlo, se hundirán con su poder. ¿Cuál será el secreto de las dos grandes potencias para mantener dicho poder? USUK/Yaoi/UA


**Editado el 7/Octubre/2012**

**Disclaimer: No soy la dueña de Axis Power Hetalia. El fic es un universo alternativo, basado en algunos hechos históricos, con el fin de entretenimiento. Es un fic yaoi sino te gusta te invito a buscar algo de tu agrado. Escenas fuertes más adelante, estás advertido. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Dedicado a mi querido grupal, sin ellas no habría aprendido mucho en las vacaciones._

The promises

Hollow concessions

And innocent show of affection

I touch your hand

A hologram

Are you still there?  
**Friend or Foe?****  
t.A.T.u**

**Codependency**  
Prólogo

Había visitado aquella mansión incontables veces; su contenido lo sabía de memoria. Después de todo, él mismo la diseñó años atrás. A pesar de ello era su primera vez en aquél lugar. Divagando por los pasillos descubrió esa habitación; un sitio sucio y descuidado que encerraba objetos destinados al olvido.

Aquél hombre uniformado, alto y de postura firme estaba de pie contemplando el depósito. Debajo de unas amplias y gruesas cejas se encontraba una mirada esmeralda que recorría cada centímetro del lugar. Tenía el cabello rubio y lacio cuyos mechones ocultaban un rostro fino de una figura importante; uno de los países de mayor influencia: Gran Bretaña. Él era un hombre retraído y de pocas palabras y su aura desprendía su inteligencia ante las decisiones difíciles. No conocía la ingenuidad ni tampoco los límites. Se aventuró aún en lo más desconocido para la mente humana; logrando alcanzar sus objetivos pese a la guerra y la enfermedad para demostrar la preocupación hacia su pueblo. Todo ello era Inglaterra.

Las gotas de lluvia hacían un fuerte sonido contra las ventanas, parecían tratar de advertirle de la tormenta que se avecinaba. No obstante, cerró sus puños fuertemente y bajo su mirada al contemplar un objeto que llamó su atención: un viejo mosquete tirado a pocos centímetros que reconoció al instante.

La lluvia se tornó irónica y dolorosa; deseaba evitar el recuerdo de aquella noche tormentosa, el día en que su fría personalidad se permitió sufrir… No era algo que le honraba recordar, siquiera mencionar. Prefería mantenerlo encerrado en sus recuerdos así como los objetos del depósito; así como muchos eventos de su pasado.

Decidió salir del sitio antes que su inquebrantable postura cambiara. Giró su cuerpo, sin embargo, descubrió que no estaba solo. De pie, con la mirada fija sobre él, una figura inmóvil estaba en la puerta. Era un hombre de cabello dorado con un toque sutil de castaño, era más alto y de complexión delgada. Unos ojos azules lo miraban detenidamente debajo de unos delgados lentes; un objeto que lo hacía lucir más intelectual. Vestía con una chamarra castaña sobre el mismo uniforme que el suyo. Casi parecía ser su imagen reflejada en un espejo. Después de todo, aquél hombre tenía muchas ideas, costumbres, prejuicios y creencias suyas. Siendo el complejo "heroico" su única diferencia. Se trataba de la potencia mundial, el país con mayores oportunidades de vida: Estados Unidos.

-¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí? -preguntó directamente Alfred.  
-La curiosidad me llevó hasta este sitio-contestó Arthur sin romper su seriedad- Pero si le incomoda tanto al país prometedor, podemos hablar afuera…  
-No es necesario-interrumpió América agresivamente.

Aquella contestación le sorprendió al ojiverde, confirmando su sospecha de semanas atrás. Últimamente Alfred se estaba comportando extraño. La mirada que reflejaba inocencia y optimismo denotaba frialdad e indiferencia. A pesar de su rara conducta, decidió abordar el tema principal por el cual estaba ahí.

-¿Para qué me has citado, América?-preguntó Arthur.  
- Gracias por haber venido-contestó con el mismo tono de voz y postura indiferente- Te cité porque tengo algo que hacer…

La fría sensación que el miedo provocaba invadió la mente de Inglaterra. En ese momento experimentó un _deja vú _al reconocer la postura que Alfred había optado; colocó una pierna hacia atrás, alzando una de sus manos al nivel de su pecho, mirándole con determinación. Más esa posición no fue lo que le provocó temor sino el objeto que escondía aquél hombre. América sostenía una pistola negra cuyo objetivo parecía ser él.

-Deja de jugar con eso… -dijo Arthur.  
-Me temo que no estoy jugando -contestó con determinación Alfred.

Inglaterra retrocedió ligeramente al tiempo en que notaba cómo América se acercaba hacia él lentamente. Su respiración se aceleró y el impulso de encontrar una salida invadió sus sentidos. El arma de fuego continuaba amenazando su vida; la persona que lo atentaba le era irreconocible. No encontraba algún indicio del América que miró crecer ni de la cálida mirada que lo contemplaba cuando lo veía. Frente a él estaba un extraño país que quizás…

-América, ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?-preguntó impresionado Arthur.  
-Lo siento mucho, Arthur.

El sonido de un disparo hizo eco en aquél lugar, el sitio donde permanecían ocultos los recuerdos de aquellos países...

* * *

**Ha llegado el final de este capítulo. Esperen el siguiente capítulo. Se les agradecería bastante si dejan reviews. **

**Notas de SoritaK**

El primer fic de Axis Power Hetalia que escribo. Sinceramente, esta serie no me gustó la primera vez que la miré se me hizo muy infantil. No obstante, decidí seguirla viendo y eliminar los prejuicios que tenía sobre ella pero la amé desde que apareció la historia de Arthur y Alfred; una historia tan hermosa que se volvieron al instante mis personajes favoritos.

Este fic será una historia larga dividida en dos temporadas. Les agradezco infinitamente el apoyo que me han brindado; sin ustedes, mis queridos lectores, mis historias no tendrían la misma fuerza.

¿De dónde surgió la idea de _Codependency_?

Era un día previo para entrar a la universidad, estaba pensativa y reflexionando sobre los sucesos que había logrado en las vacaciones de verano. En esos momentos traía en la mente la pareja Alfred x Arthur, por lo que decidí aventurarme más allá de lo que muestran en la serie. Desde siempre me ha fascinado la historia así que investigué sobre la historia de EUA e Inglaterra… y nació este fic.

Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia en leer. Esperaré con gusto sus peticiones, comentarios, regaños, alabanzas y gritos de alegría.

**¡Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos!**

**Codependency  
**_You came back to haunt_


End file.
